


Pure of heart

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Based loosely on the Stardust tale. Sebastian Vettel is tasked with retrieving a fallen star for his love, Mark Webber. But upon meeting the star, will Sebastian fight the greed in his heart to let him go?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the fact I was listening to "Rule The World" by Take That on the way home from work and also the fact I really love the Stardust film.

Sebastian learns the meaning of love one lonely night in the fall. 

Sebastian had been trying to win the heart of his betrothed some several summers now. And after another attempt failed that evening on the first night of fall, he decided to use another tactic.

One evening, as the sun began  to set, he calls out to his betrothed from below their window.

Sebastian's betrothed is none other than Mark Webber, a vain yet handsome man who was famed as the most desirable man in the town.

But Mark has his faults. Because vain so he was, he was also cruel.

And that night he decided to play on young Sebastian's heart.

"If you truly want to be with me." Mark declared with a smirk. "You would journey beyond our Kingdom and fetch me a fallen star."

Sebastian, who is desperate to please, replies. "It's a deal! If only you'd tell me where to go."

"There is a wall that separates our Kingdom from the land of the Fae. Travel there, go beyond the wall and seek out a star. If you bring me one back, I will marry you."

"I'll do it!" Sebastian declares bravely. "For you, anything."

"Very well." Mark replies. "But if you don't bring me a star I will never marry you."

Sebastian gives a nod of understanding. No star. No happily ever after in the arms of the man he loved.

So that night Sebastian takes one of the king's black stallions and rides out of town, heading for the wall.   

* * *

The wall is the main barrier between the Kingdom and that of the Fae.

Dark and Light magic seemed to crackle in the air and Sebastian thought to turn back.

But how could he? If he returned with no star then he'd have no Husband.

Shaking the thought of danger from himself. Sebastian pressed the stallion on, trying not to let the heavy energy in the air affect him.

It's just as Sebastian is approaching the wall that the air seems to grow still. There's a bang and the sky suddenly seems filled with light.

The stallion jumps in fright and rears against the blinding light, throwing Sebastian out of the saddle as it turns and runs for it's life.

Sebastian can only watch in awe as a big ball of light tumbles out of the sky and lands over the wall.

Sebastian had found a fallen star.

* * *

 

 

Sebastian spent a night and a day travelling over the wall, keeping watch all the time. The Fae were tricky and if you were unlucky you could fall into their trap. 

On his second night over the wall, Sebastian spots a faint glow and travels towards it.

The glow leads him to a massive crater in the ground and in the centre was the source of the glow.

Sebastian moves down the sheer sides of the crater and lands with a thump in the middle.

He moves cautiously forward, fumbling with the sword he had stolen from the blacksmiths.

He points the sword at the glow as it begins to fade to reveal an unconscious man.  

The man wakes after a mere hesitation and glares up at Sebastian. "Where am I."

"Are you the star that fell?" Sebastian questions, keeping the sword pointed.

"Yes." The man says plainly and without fear. "Are you going to keep pointing that thing at me?"

Sebastian hesitantly lowers the sword and puts it away. "You're the star?"

"Yes." The man nods. "I have a name you know. It's Kimi."

"Kimi." Sebastian tests the name on his tongue before he smiles in triumph at him. "You belong to me now.”

And before Kimi can utter a sentence, Sebastian wraps a steel chain around Kimi's wrist.

"You are coming with me." Sebastian declares. "You are to be a gift to my betrothed."

"Like hell I am." Mutters Kimi, trying to get to his feet. Unfortunately, in the process of landing on Earth, Kimi has twisted his ankle and lands awkwardly back in the dirt.

Sebastian grins down at him in triumph.

* * *

 

It takes yet another night and day to get Kimi out of the crater, and not for want of trying. 

Kimi is stubborn, rude and resistant. He is determined to make the journey that much harder for Sebastian.

Kimi deliberately slows down, complains of his ankle (even though stars heal quickly) and also at times uses his own strength to slow Sebastian down.

On the third attempt of slowing him down on the second day, Sebastian finally snaps.

"What is your problem?" He asks him in a flurry of rage.

"My problem?" Kimi replies, eyebrow raised. "My problem is some dumb human thinks he can capture a star and make him a pet to win someone's heart."

Sebastian glares at him, but Kimi continues.

"Did you ever think there was something wrong with this plan? Maybe that, I don't know, stars are sentient beings and we have free will? How did you think this was going to work? I sit and look pretty and let you take me? No way. I am not some plaything for a human."

Kimi looks at him, as if challenging him, but Sebastian just yanks on the chain.

"I don't care. Mark will have you whether you like it or not."

Kimi can just stare open mouthed at him.

* * *

 

 

They make camp that night beneath a silver birch tree and Kimi gazes up at the stars. 

Sebastian follows his gaze and looks up too.

"They're singing." Kimi murmurs gently.

"About what?" Sebastian asks though he can hear no music.

"Loss." Kimi replies. "They know one of them has fallen. There is no way back." He lowers his head, a sad smile on his face. "3,000 years of looking down from the heavens...gone."

Sebastian pauses for a second, guilt suddenly piercing his heart. "I did not make you fall."

"Correct." Kimi replies, turning to look at him. "But greed did."

Sebastian finds he cannot look at Kimi, he turns away and Kimi sighs.

"They're singing to keep me company. To remind me they're always there." Kimi closes his eyes and hums softly.

Then a strange thing happens.

Kimi begins to glow, a soft gentle light that makes Sebastian sit up and watch.

The glow goes as quickly as it appears and as it fades, so does Kimi's smile.

"They've done all they can." Kimi whispers softly, shaking his head before laying down.

Kimi’s back is turned to him, but Sebastian can still make out the unmistakable sound of sobbing.

Sebastian stays awake that night, guilt filling his heart as quickly as water flows through a river.

* * *

 

 

The next day, Sebastian makes up his mind. 

He frees the chain from around the sleeping Kimi's wrist and leaves a note.

_ Greed sets you free. I'm sorry. _

Sebastian makes his way through the forest in the pre-dawn light, mad at himself for every step he had taken into this land.

In his battle for love he had hurt another and that could not be atoned for.

The woods seemed still that morning. Nothing made a sound.

It's strange. Usually there is a chorus with the dawn. But not today.

Sebastian soon finds out why.

In the east side of the forest lies a ring of mushrooms. The ring is sacred and must never be stepped inside of or your soul is taken.

Sebastian finds this information out a little too late.

The forest grows darker around him and he fades into unconsciousness to the music of the Fae.

* * *

Sebastian wakes an hour later to chanting. Dark twisted words that seem to make the very air seem poisoned.

Sebastian tries to struggle awake, but dark ropes bind him to the ground, making everything a struggle.

He knows he must fight to stay awake but the music is so sweet he wants to sleep in it forever, but in there lies danger.

Sebastian tries to think of Mark. But it doesn't work. Mark is not a powerful enough thought to break this magic.

His thoughts then turn to Kimi. Kimi and that strange warm glow...

He feels himself fighting now. The magic weakening, but the glow getting stronger.

Sebastian opens his eyes blearily, the bonds tightening as they fight against him, and is surprised by what he can see in his magic induced haze.

Kimi is standing before the Fae, his eyes angry and a glow all around him. If the light touches the Fae they shriek in pain and back away, leaving Kimi room to get to Sebastian.

Kimi walks through the Fae unharmed and gently drops to his knees beside him.

"Can you hear me?" Kimi whispers softly.

Sebastian gives a weak nod.

"This is going to hurt, the bonds will want to fight back. Think of nothing but pure good." Kimi murmurs as the light around him gets brighter.

Sebastian screams.

There is no English word to describe what Sebastian feels as the bonds of magic fight against Kimi's pure light.

Sebastian grits his teeth and thinks of stars. How their light shines on the darkness and destroys it. How even when things feel bad you can look up to the heavens and see the stars and know they are there.

Sebastian thinks of Kimi. Good, kindhearted Kimi who came to find him after he had run away out of guilt. Kimi who was now trying to save him after everything he had done.

The pain seems to lessen and with a quiet whimper, Sebastian falls into darkness.

As he slips into sleep, he doesn’t notice Kimi's gentle motion of brushing the hair out of his eyes or the soft gentle words. "You are safe now."

* * *

Sebastian awakens a day or two after in a strange clearing.

He sits bolt upright and looks around him in panic.

Kimi is sat at the other side of the clearing next to a fallen log. A Unicorn beside him.

Kimi is idly talking to the creature, words that mean nothing to Sebastian's human ears but mean something for the creature itself.

The Unicorn gives a snort and stamps on the ground, looking at Sebastian.

Kimi turns to follow it's gaze and smiles softly. "You have returned to the land of the living."

"What happened?" Sebastian asks as Kimi makes his way over to him.

"Well I woke up to find my wrist unbound and your note." Kimi replies. "I then cursed your human stupidity for wandering off into an enchanted forest alone and then tried to find you." Kimi smirks at him. "I ended up finding you with the Fae and saving you. Aren't you glad?"

"Thank you." Sebastian mumbles. "But why did you save me?"

"Well, greed may have brought me here." Kimi replies. "But guilt can easily melt the greed and reveal the true heart of the person beneath."

"So you're saying me feeling guilty about making you fall killed the greed?" Sebastian asks, puzzled.

"Yes." Kimi replies. "Lets test it. I'm going to ask you a simple question and I want an honest answer.” Kimi looks at him solemnly, “Are you in any way tempted to bring me to your betrothed now?"

Sebastian doesn't even need to think of an answer. He knows the magic in the woods had made him see the truth as clearly as he can see daylight.

The thought of Mark was not strong enough to break the magic, and seeing what he himself had done to Kimi had made him realise that Mark was not worth the misery of another being.

So Sebastian sits up, looks at Kimi, and answers. "No."

Kimi doesn't say anything at first, but then a small smile lights up his face and he glows a little.

"You have passed the test." Kimi tells him gently. "You have shown that, despite very obvious flaws, you are true of heart."

"What does that mean?" Sebastian asks softly.

"It means, I can go home." Kimi's smile widens and he gently holds his hand out for Sebastian to take, pulling him to his feet.

"Home? But I thought you said you couldn't?" Sebastian looks at him in wonder.

"Your greed meant I could not go back." Kimi replies. "Your willingness to let me go proved you could fight the greed in your heart, hence freeing me."

"That's great! I-" Sebastian stops, a sad look on his face. "Does that mean I'll never see you again?"

"Not like this." Kimi tells him gently. "But if you look up and see a star shining very brightly, that's me."

And then Kimi does something surprising. He leans into Sebastian's personal space, gazes into his eyes and whispers "thank you," before gently kissing him on the lips.

Sebastian is surprised at first but then kisses him back, aware that all around him is that brilliant white glow.

The light gets so bright that Sebastian has to shut his eyes. When he opens them again he finds Kimi is gone.

Sebastian is dimly aware of a tear rolling down his cheek and he wipes it away furiously, looking up to see the Unicorn approaching him.

The Unicorn dips his head to Sebastian, then turns around with a gentle whicker to invite him onto his back.

Sebastian accepts the offer of the lift, but not before seeing something glitter on the ground.

Sebastian picks it up gently and discovers it's a small pattern of a star. He quickly puts it into his pocket before climbing aboard the Unicorn's back and cantering off into the forest.

* * *

 

Upon arriving he went straight to Mark's window and asked for him.

"Did you bring me my star?" Mark asks him greedily.

"No." Sebastian replies, looking up at him steadily. "I brought something better back."

"And what is that?" Mark asks, bored.

"Love." Sebastian whispers. "And I know now not to waste it on you."

And with his head held high, Sebastian leaves. Not once looking behind him.

* * *

A few months later Sebastian becomes betrothed to someone new.

A neighbouring kingdom had come to visit, bringing with them the Prince of their land, Lewis.

The young Prince had taken a shine to Sebastian the night they had met at the ball, and it didn't take long for the two to fall in love.

On the night of their wedding, Sebastian hands over the star to Lewis and the room suddenly fills with soft light and warmth.

Suddenly Sebastian realises he's made the right choice. The star approves.

And that night, just before Sebastian drifts off with Lewis in his arms, he looks out the window and sees a brightly shining star.

It's Kimi.

Sebastian falls asleep that night with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart. Never again to be drawn away by greed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
